


Talk nerdy to me

by poetdameron



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom!Barry, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Eddie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En tardes como estas, es imposible hacer callar la mente inquieta de Barry Allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk nerdy to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. Como había dicho en algún punto, escribiría para este ship bastante, pero después del final de temporada, me he quedado helada. Este fic en particular lo había empezado hace tiempo, pero nunca había tenido el chance de darle fin hasta ayer por la noche... 
> 
> Espero les guste :)

**Talk Nerdy to Me**

 

Sus labios eran suaves, tiernos cuando los días de lluvia llegaban y flojos cuando la nieve llenaba las calles. Una vez viviendo juntos, la percepción que Barry tenía de Eddie había cambiado de una manera agradable, casi adorable, porque en privado Thawne es dulce, cariñoso y silencioso. Le gustaban las tardes en que podía acostarse a su lado y escuchar el sonido de su respiración mientras no decían o hacían nada, a veces el rubio se quedaba dormido y Allen lo escuchaba hasta alcanzarlo en el sueño. Todas esas pequeñas acciones, la calidez de las sabanas y lo cómodo de las almohadas con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, le recordaban a el día de acción de gracias y a navidad, porque las sentía familiares, reconfortantes, siempre bienvenidas. Y aun cuando tenía que salir corriendo a la escena del crimen, aun cuando decir la verdad casi le cuesta la relación completa, los pequeños momentos como este siempre le traían de regreso a la una realidad más agradable que sus años de soledad persiguiendo el pasado.

Pero hoy no es un día de esos.

Hoy hay un silencio interesante en el departamento que solo es interrumpido con el movimiento de las sabanas y los besos que dejan salir pequeños gemidos, Barry tiene los ojos cerrados mientras puede sentir las manos de Eddie desvestirlo, ninguno de los dos pensando en otra cosa más que en el momento. O al menos eso pretendía Barry antes de percatarse que su constante distracción amenazaba con arruinar el momento como muchas veces le ha pasado con otras parejas. Por su parte, el detective no parece notar nada raro en que su novio no abra los ojos mientras se separa ligeramente de él para quitarse la camisa. Después puede sentir las manos de Allen explorar su cuerpo, una sonrisa acaricia el cuello de Barry mientras Eddie sigue marcando un camino de besos, arriba-abajo, de sus labios a la clavícula.

-Okay, bebé, ayúdame con esto…  
Barry abrió los ojos casi enseguida- ¿Qué? ¿Bebé…? ¡Oh!

Eddie le sonríe cuando se encuentra con sus ojos, tan solo quiere quitarle la playera. Barry, sin dejar de abrazarlo, levanta su cuerpo mientras su cerebro repite la palabra “bebé” a una velocidad impensable y se pregunta si sus pensamientos atropellándose unos a os otros tiene que ver con sus habilidades, y decide que debe preguntarle al doctor Wells sobre ello, quizá Cisco tenga algo que decirle al respecto y con ayuda de Caitlin, podía entenderlo. Oh, y Caitlin le había prestado _Criminal_ _Minds_ , más tarde tenía que preguntarle a Eddie, quien ahora besaba su clavícula y pecho con explicita devoción, si quería maratonear el fin de semana con él. Ay, Eddie podía llegar a ser tan paciente y dulce con él en ese aspecto. Podía mirarlo con una sonrisa y decir “sí” cuando le proponía ir al cine a ver la nueva película de _Marvel_ , se sentaba con él a mirar maratones de _Stargate_ y _Battle_ _Star_ _Galactica_ , a veces leía alguno de los comics que Barry dejaba tirados por ahí o los libros de ciencia ficción que le recomendaba, incluso había accedido a leer en una ocasión un fanfiction de _Star_ _Trek_ que Cisco le había recomendado y que estaba increíble.

-¿Bebé?

Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Barry le sonrió a Eddie desde su posición entre las almohadas, el rubio ya le había quitado el pantalón y ni cuenta se había dado, estaba atentando con quitarle el bóxer cuando lo llamó unas tres veces tras descubrir que no estaba ni un poco excitado después de todos los besos y caricias. Un profundo sonrojó inundó su rostro cuando entendió la preocupación adorable en el rostro del detective y se incorporó rápidamente, hilando pensamientos para poder encontrar una explicación a su pequeño problema.

-¿Todo está bien?  
-¿Eh? Sí, sí… no sé por qué… oh, Dios mío. Lo siento tanto. Quiero decir…  
-Barry –Lo llamó, sus manos grandes sobre sus hombros-. No pasa nada, tranquilo.  
-Bueno…  
-Ven aquí…

Sus labios cayeron sobre los contrarios en cuando Eddie lo llamó, el más chico cerrando los ojos nuevamente y gimiendo en el beso cuando sintió las caricias de su novio sobre su virilidad. Eddie le mordió el labio antes de separarse, saboreó los suyos mientras le acariciaba, poco a poco obligándolo a despertar y olvidarse de cualquier otro pensamiento sobre _Star_ _Trek_ \- ¡Este fin de semana era la convención! Oh, no podría hacer el maratón de _Criminal_ _Minds_ porque le había dicho sí a Cisco para ir, incluso Iris se presentaría y querían tomarse fotos con Edward Shattner y conseguir su autógrafo. Ah, este evento será tan genial, tenía que decirle a Eddie que lo acompañara, quizá podría convencerlo de usar su uniforme de Capitán, él podría ir de Spock. ¡Y podría decirle a Iris que usara el vestido de Uhura que le regaló! Sabía que su amiga no se negaría en lo absoluto.

-¿Quieres ir este fin de semana a la convención de _Star_ _Trek_? Iris, Cisco y Cait vendrán conmigo.  
-¿Qué?

Otra vez estaba acostando en la cama y Eddie lo había estado masturbando, ya no llevaba el bóxer y se logró percatar de que su novio estaba desnudo también, ¿cómo se movía tan rápido? Rayos, ni él siendo The Flash podría haber hecho esto. Oh, ahí está de nuevo esa expresión adorable de Eddie, la que a veces le recuerda a Oliver con sus ojos de cachorrito – y eh, definitivamente no debería estar pensando en Oliver mientras está por tener sexo con su pareja en su primer aniversario, bueno… tampoco debería estar pensando en Edward Shattner y Spock, Uhura y el Capitán Kirk. Barry le sonrió, Eddie se había quedado congelado en su lugar y ahora se movía lentamente hacia un lado, acostándose a su costado.

-Si no quieres hacerlo, solo dime…  
-¿Eh? ¡No, no! ¡No es eso! –Y se colocó encima de él tomando su rostro entre sus manos con una tímida sonrisa, besándolo con cariño para convencerlo-. Ya sabes como soy, Ed…

Eddie suspiró enseguida, riendo ligeramente mientras recordaba su primera vez juntos, como Barry había comenzado a hablar tanto y tan rápido que lo primero que pensó era que no quería hacerlo, pero no. Resulta que Barry Allen tiene la mala costumbre que ya se ha convertido en necesidad de hablar mientras tiene relaciones sexuales, su mente se iba fácilmente a otro lados y, aunque la pasión le ganara la mayor parte del tiempo, era bastante difícil al principio mantenerlo lo suficientemente bloqueado con placer y lujuria como para que estuviera callado. Su distracción, sin embargo, no le dejaba fuera del partido: podía tener una erección, ser despertado de su letargo con placer, muchas cosas. Eddie había encontrado sus balbuceos adorables, fastidiosos y a veces un completo apagón, pero con el tiempo había comenzado a acostumbrarse y, entre ratos, encontrarlos excitantes, sobre todo cuando tocaba temas un tanto difíciles y se interrumpía a sí mismo para gemir, exclamar su nombre y pedir más, más fuerte, más rápido y, maldición, simplemente quiere hacerlo suyo en ese momento.

-Tal vez…

Barry miró abajo, sus largos dedos acariciando las mejillas del detective y el silencio llenando la habitación. El castaño le sonrió a su novio, volvió a besarlo mientras acercaba una mano a su erección, Eddie dio un respingó al sentir sus caricias, enseguida le tomó del cabello y correspondió su beso con urgencia, mordiendo sus labios y jugando con su lengua, gimiendo entre besos con cada paso de esa mano traviesa. Poco a poco, Barry bajó los besos a su cuello y pecho, se dedicó a juguetear con sus pezones un momento antes de centrarse en lamer las líneas marcadas de las ingles, Eddie dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos azules cerrados, los dedos enredados en el cabello café de Allen y oh, ahí está.

-Dios… -Murmuró es un susurro al momento que Barry lamía circularmente el glande de su pene, una mano sosteniéndolo desde la base y otra acariciando el interior de su muslo izquierdo.  
-Ese no es mi nombre, pero gracias…

Tuvo que volver a reírse, Barry se sonrió a sí mismo antes de lamer el largo y ancho del pene ajeno. Esta era la única forma en que podía callar, así era como podía silenciar su hilo hecho nudos de pensamiento y concentrarse solo en Eddie, en el momento. Vale, podía estar con la mente en muchas partes, pero tenía el entendimiento suficiente para saber que en este momento debía mantenerse aquí con su novio. No habían pasado por tanto para llegar a este momento como para arruinarlo con sus habladurías. Por eso es mejor tener la boca ocupada, literalmente. ¿Y qué mejor que así? Así, mientras hace vibrar sus labios, porque más beneficioso su poder no puede ser, para que cada que estos acaricien el largo y ancho del miembro de su pareja, este pueda sentir en cada fibra el placer que sus gemidos dejan conocer. Así, mientras su saliva adorna la piel que abandonan los labios que bajan y suben sobre él, mientras su propia entrepierna finalmente reacciona a los estímulos que sus sentidos perciben. Ah, no podría ser más perfecto.

-Ah, mierda, Barry… ¡Barry…!

Igual, esta era la mejor de las recompensas por sus lapsos de silencio: Eddie gimiendo, clamando su nombre, enredando los dedos en su cabello castaño, apretando las sabanas con su mano desocupada en un puño, cerrando los ojos, dejando caer atrás la cabeza, disfrutando de cada lamida y succión, las pequeñas mordidas, las vibraciones de sus labios, las caricias de sus manos que le acompañaban masturbando su erección o acariciando los testículos. Barry era realmente bueno en esto y Eddie no podía dejar de hacérselo notar.

Para el gran final dejaba que Thawne guiara el movimiento, que penetrara su boca mientras seguía las vibraciones y la salivación en su boca, cada estocada era un punto de partida para la llegada del orgasmo que, además, le dejaba culminar en su boca. Eddie arqueó la espalda, Barry se preparó para el alivio de su orgasmo y tragó lo más que pudo de su venida. El detective terminó riendo, sus dedos acariciando lo que podían del otro muchacho y este limpiando con lamidas de gato el resto de sus fechorías, satisfecho consigo mismo y su momento, listo para el resto del acto y las veces en que tendría que callar sus pensamientos con tal de llegar a donde quería, no podía esperar. Problemas de ser el hombre más rápido del mundo y sentir desesperación de que las cosas no fueran a su ritmo acelerado. Pero no esto, no… menos con Eddie.

-Siento mucho ese montón de palabras, yo…  
-Nah –Murmuró el rubio, atrayéndolo hacia él para besarle con cariño. –Nada que no hubiera pasado ya, bebé.

“Bebé”, ¿cómo explicarle a su atractivo novio que esa sola palabra lo volvía loco sin sonar extraño? Es decir, un bebé es un bebé, pero esta clase de bebé era diferente y lo sabía, pero aun así sonaba tan raro decir “me gusta cuando me llamas bebé”, no… no. No era de eso. ¿Verdad? No es como si fuera a llamarlo “papá” después, pero sí, podría hacer eso si Eddie quisiera, ¿cómo no? Si cuando se dejaba crecer la barba de días en domingos flojos con el sol entrando por la ventana del departamento, ganas no le faltaban, jajaja. Oh, Dios mío, estaba pensando demasiado y muy rápido otra vez, ¿por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él? Demonios, ¿ahora qué? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué...?

-Eddie.  
-Mmmm…  
-¿Eddie?  
-¿Qué, bebé?  
-Te estás quedando dormido…  
-Ah –El detective le sonrió. Había estado acariciando sus hombros y acurrucándolo a su pecho sin darse cuenta, dejando que el orgasmo y sus efectos secundarios lo consumieran. –Lo siento, ¿en qué estábamos?

Barry le sonrió, volvió a besarlo y sintió como Eddie comenzaba a incorporarse en la cama para quedar sentado en el colchón con él entre sus brazos, acomodado sobre su regazo con una sonrisa. Thawne besó su cuello, centímetro por centímetro, una de sus manos fuera del cuerpo de Barry y este abrió los ojos para localizarla. Estaba tratando de tomar los condones y el lubricante de la mesa de noche, Allen rio por lo bajo y Eddie le beso la sonrisa, mordiendo ligeramente sus labios para después moverse al lóbulo de la oreja y morder quedamente, Barry cerró los ojos de nuevo con otra sonrisa, riendo un poco para el deleite de su novio, quien tomó los materiales necesario y se separó ligeramente de él para trabajar.

-Puedes hablar todo lo nerd que quieras, Allen. Siempre disfrutaré tus pláticas sin sentido.  
-¿Platicas sin sentido? –Sonríe, acercándose peligrosamente a su novio quien ya ha comenzado a reírse, sabiendo lo que sigue. -¿PLATICAS SIN SENTIDO?

Y un ataque de besos.

Días así le enajenaban la cabeza con pensamientos domésticos que se extendían a unos deseos de un futuro tranquilo con este hombre rubio que le llenaba el cuerpo de caricias. Sus abdominales eran increíbles, sus piernas, sus brazos, todo él era grande y cálido, y protector, y Barry simplemente lo amaba viera por donde viera. Le sonrió en cuanto Eddie logró voltear las posiciones y plantarlo en el colchón, recorriendo su cuello, clavícula y pecho una vez más, finalmente despierto después del primer intento fallido. El rubio suspiró tomando su erección a medias en su mano, acariciando los testículos para después comenzar a masturbar a su amante, quien enseguida apretó las sabanas y se dejó llevar por completo, todo pensamiento borrado de su mente.

Ven, ven… a esto es a lo que se refiere, al momento en que no puede dejar de pensar con rapidez pero al menos ahora es Eddie quien ocupa toda parte de su cerebro, por la manera en que convence a cada fibra de su ser de que esto es lo que necesita, de que la manera en que puede sentir sus dedos cubiertos en lubricante tocar sus mejillas y abrirlas con cuidado, es mejor que cualquier recuerdo de una serie de televisión o una convención a la cual asistir. Porque el gemido que suelta cuando lo penetra con un dedo es otra cosa, la manera en que no deja de gemir y suspirar mientras empieza un ritmo con sus penetraciones es otra y cada una le es más valiosa que el tiempo perdido o a perder.

“Más”, murmura. Quien sabe cuántas veces lo ha hecho ya, pero aquí está. En el momento en que Thawne introduce un segundo dedo, en el que hace tijeras dentro de él y Barry insiste en que está más que listo para recibirlo. Su novio le sonríe desde su altura, regresando a su posición para besarlo con cariño mientras sus manos se alejan, seguramente hacia la mesa de noche donde los condones esperan, y después puede escuchar el sonido de la bolsita al abrirse. Allen le sonríe, mordiendo su labio inferior para detener el gemido patético que la emoción de pronto tenerlo dentro le causa.

-¿No más conversaciones _trikkies_? –Pregunta Eddie como si nada, sus ojos centrados en colocarse bien su protección.  
Barry ríe ligeramente. –Cállate o te empezaré a hablar en vulcano, Capitán.  
Niega, una sonrisa radiante en sus labios. –Va. Háblame sucio en nerd.

Quién sabe por qué, pero la simple idea hace vibrar a Barry con una literalidad que gana una sonrisa por parte del detective, quien con toda la parsimonia que el menor no puede soportar,  lubrica su erección para darse el gusto de la tortura. Tanta anticipación iba a matarlo. De amor o de excitación, o de las dos cosas; de placer, seguramente, más que otra cosa. Lo puede sentir en su entrada como un triunfo, Barry no tiene idea de en qué momento comenzó a hablar otra vez, pero por alguna razón lo está llamando ‘Capitán’ y Eddie sonríe en su cuello mientras lo besa, muerde, lame y succiona, dejando marcas por las que Iris lo molestará el día de mañana y por las que Cisco estará insoportable por semanas.

-Dentro, dentro… oh Dios mío, dentro…  
-Eres peor que diálogos de porno, sigue hablando.

Lo mira con un ojo cerrado, Eddie lo tomó de las piernas para mantenerlas abiertas y al aire, un ángulo perfecto _paraaaaaahhhh_ … eso. Tocar. Esa. Parte. Súper. Sensible. Dentro. De. Él. Mierda. A penas estaban comenzando y ya lo estaba haciendo ver estrellas, ya estaba tocando su próstata con cada roce y las envestidas ya andaban en un ritmo casi ridículo, fuera de sí. Barry se quedó inmóvil sobre el colchón como un peso muerto, dedicándose solo a gemir y gemir mientras Eddie le sonreía desde arriba, encima suyo, entrando y saliendo, besando sus piernas y bajando de vez en cuando para besar su clavícula, cuello, quijada y esos labios rojos e hinchados por el uso.

Inquieto, lo tomó del cuello para regresarlo a sus labios, sintiendo el sabor metálico de sangre en su lengua al haber empujado con demasiado entusiasmo. Eddie rio dentro del beso, sus grandes manos acariciando sus costados y sus caderas a penas y perdiendo el ritmo por una milésima de segundo. Pronto logró voltear las posiciones y colocar sus manos sobre su pecho para tomar un poco de fuerza, usar sus poderes en esta situación podría considerarse trampa o mala educación, raro a más no poder, pero a Eddie le fascinaba.

-Aaaah, eso es todo… -Lo escuchó gemir.  
Barry le sonrió, saboreando sus labios. –Vamos, Cap. Hagamos un trato.  
-¿En serio Barry? –Y el mencionado siguió mandando vibraciones a su enlace, Eddie ahogó un pequeño grito al apretar sus dientes -¿Qué clase de trato?  
-El que se corra primero pierde. –Eddie asintió, sus manos apretando los costados de Barry. –Si gano, irás conmigo a la convención este fin de semana.  
-Ah, por Dios.  
-Eddie…

Asintió. Barry sonrió enseguida.

Jamás hagas apuestas con Barry Allen encima de ti, eso es algo que Eddie recordaría el resto de su vida y lo supo en cuanto su novio aceleró el paso de las envestidas, convirtiendo el vaivén en un acto de perdición total. Sus palabras comenzaron a convertirse en balbuceos, Barry finalmente había decidido guardar silencio y solo concentrarse en ir tan rápido como pudiera, sin dejar la concentración de vibraciones, sin dejar de bajar a besar sus labios, morderlos descuidadamente y negándole la capacidad de tocar su entrepierna. Continuó así hasta que sintió que se correría primero y maldijo por lo bajo, si perdía esta apuesta, Eddie jamás se iba a callar al respecto.

-Ah, mierda, bebé, me vengo.

O quizá no. Barry sonrió, besándolo largo y tendido, permitiéndole tocarlo al fin, sintiendo como su mismo pre-seminal ayudaba a hacer esa masturbación más eficiente o algo parecido. Tensó la espalda en cuanto sintió a Eddie hacer lo mismo con su cuerpo completo, gimiendo su nombre roncamente, echando atrás la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, las uñas clavadas sobre sus muslos, todo un espectáculo.

Segundos después le siguió, corriéndose en su mano y manchando su abdomen. Sonrió al ver el pequeño desastre logrado, Eddie se relajaba debajo suyo y oh Dios, esto era maravilloso, que sí no.

-¿Barry?  
-Mmmm… -Murmuró acurrucándose en su pecho con él aun dentro.  
-¿Me vas a hacer disfrazarme?

Barry solo rio.

******

-No puedo creer que te hiciera caso en esto.  
-¿Sabes? –Cisco lo señalo, una cámara colgada de su cuello. –Te queda perfecto el traje porque eres rubio, pero si te sigues quejando, tendrás que cambiar de playera con Barry y ser el doctor Bones.  
-De hecho –Contestó Barry sosteniendo las bolsas de pockys y otros objetos de Iris. –Me quedaré con el titulo de Capitán Kirk si sigues así.  
-Pensé que serías Spock… -Interrumpe Caitlin, sus orejas de conejo llamando la atención de cualquier pervertido que se pasea siempre por estos lugares.  
-Nope –Dice Barry apoyando su quijada en el hombro de Eddie.  
-Le gusta más la pareja de Bones y Kirk –Termina Iris, llegando con otra bolsa de tarjetas coleccionables de Black Widow.

 

*******

******

*****

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
